Ahora todo está tan claro
by Seirita-Chan
Summary: May se da cuenta de lo que siente por Drew, pero, ¿es demasiado tarde?


Yahoo!

Bueno hacia mucho que no escribía y me apetecía escribir algo cortito y escuchando esta canción me ha venido la inspiración de golpe.

La canción se llama "Ima Sara Sara" y es de Kasai Tomomi.

* * *

ima sara sara/ ahora todo está tan claro  
boku wa kidzuita/ me acabo de dar cuenta  
HONTO wa/ de que realmente  
kimi no koto ga/ me gustas  
ichiban suki da/ más que cualquier otra persona

He estado tan ciega, hasta que no te he visto hoy, el día de nuestra graduación, con Brianna toda la noche, sin despegarte de ella, no me he dado cuenta de que realmente me gustas. Y que no me gusta que estés tan pendiente de ella.

No hemos hablado prácticamente en toda la noche.

hizashi no BASU kara/ cuando bajé del autobús  
boku dake orita toki/ con la luz del sol  
madogiwa kimi no sonzai/ vi tu brillante reflejo  
mabushiku hansha shita/ en la ventana

Si me pongo a pensar, no es la primera vez que siento celos por ti.

Recuerdo nuestro viaje escolar, el que hicimos hace unos meses como el ultimo que viviríamos todos juntos.

Recuerdo claramente el día en que fuimos a la playa. Bajé del autobús maldiciendo no haber cogido mis gafas de sol. A través del cristal pude ver perfectamente cómo te quitabas la camiseta quedándote solo el bañador. Me quede embobada, mirándote fijamente. No entendí porque. Solo eras tú.

Mi confusión aumentó al ver como casi todas las chicas de nuestra clase te rodeaban y te halagaban por tu físico y se acercaban demasiado a ti. Tampoco entendí el sentimiento de molestia que me atacó en ese instante. ¿Te recuerdo que estaba ciega?

Ese día fui estúpida, y en vez de hacer lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer, apártate de esas estúpidas, te ignoré. Pero no dejé de observarte.

minna to issho ni iru to/ cuando estamos rodeados de gente  
tada no tomodachi na no ni/ sé que sólo somos amigos  
hitori ni naru sono toki/ pero, cuando estoy sola  
sabishikute koishii/ me siento triste, te extraño

En los 4 años de secundaria hemos estado en el mismo grupo de amigos. Así que quedábamos muy seguido y nos veíamos casi siempre.

Para mí en ese entonces solo éramos eso, amigos, amigos que quedaban en grupo.

Aunque si me paro a pensarlo ahora, una vez me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. Vienen a mi mente todas esas veces en las que no pudiste venir cuando quedábamos, y mi corazón se llena de los sentimientos de entonces.

Decepción, al no verte. Preocupación cuando no sabíamos que te pasaba. Angustia, cuando cualquiera de nuestros amigos insinuaba que tenías novia y preferías quedar con ella que con nosotros.

Creo que en ese entonces pensaba que todos esos sentimientos eran porque éramos amigos.

Estaba tan ciega que ni me daba cuanta que no sentía nada de eso cuando cualquier otra persona del grupo faltaba.

doushite?/ ¿por qué?  
ima sara sara/ ahora todo está tan claro  
ososugiru yo ne/ sé que es demasiado tarde  
kokoro wa/ mi corazón  
kimi dake wo motomete iru kedo/ desea estar contigo  
wazato kidzukanu furi shite.../ y yo sólo finjo no entenderlo…  
ima sara sara/ ahora todo está tan claro  
boku wa shitteru/ me he dado cuenta  
mae kara/ siempre has sido  
kimi wa zutto tooi/ mi amor  
Lover/ secreto

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me doy cuenta ahora? Cuando no se si voy a volverte a ver.

¿Por qué ahora veo lo que antes no?

Si solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes… Ahora es tarde, queda tan poco para que nuestros caminos se separen. Ya no merece la pena… ¿O sí?

Quiero estar contigo, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que he perdido por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti. No puedo fingir que no siento nada, ya no es como antes, ahora lo entiendo todo.

Ahora sé y quiero estar contigo. Siempre lo he querido. Siempre ha sido un secreto, un secreto hasta para mi misma. Pero quiero que esto cambie.

daiji na mono tte/ eres realmente importante  
chikaku ni mienai yo/ pero no estas a mi lado  
hanarete yatto hajimete/ por primera vez  
sunao ni narerunda/ seré honesto conmigo misma

Te quiero, tanto me ha costado admitirlo, pero es así, te quiero Drew.

Y no soporto verte con ella, esta, podría ser nuestra última noche, y no estás conmigo, no estas a mi lado. Estas al lado de esa pelirosa que lleva tirándote los tejos desde primer año.

Yo, yo te he tenido más cerca que ella durante 4 años y no he hecho nada, no me he dado cuenta de nada. Pero, esta noche quiero sincerarme, conmigo y quizás con un poco de valor, también contigo.

ippo wo fumidashitara/ después de dar el primer paso  
ato ni modorenai darou/ nada me hará retroceder  
kimazuku naru kurai nara/ incluso si es desagradable  
kono mama de ii yo ne/ tendré la fuerza para afrontarlo

Lo he decidido. Esta noche voy a sincerarme contigo. Te diré todo lo que siento, todo lo que esta noche he descubierto, todo lo que tendría que haber visto hace años.

Respiro hondo, está decidido, no hay vuelta atrás.

No me importa lo que pase, puede que me rechaces y te rías de mí. Pero te repito, podría ser nuestra última noche, así que no pierdo nada por intentarlo, y pase lo que pase sé que podré superarlo, el tiempo lo cura todo. Aunque espero que no haya nada que curar.

koi to wa/ el amor  
ima sara sara/ ahora todo está tan claro  
omoishiru koto/ me di cuenta  
jibun no/ que a pesar  
sono kimochi wakatte iru no ni/ de conocer mis sentimientos  
zutto sono mama ni shiteta/ los mantenía inalcanzables  
ima sara sara/ ahora todo está tan claro  
boku wa kurushii/ es más doloroso  
mae yori/ que antes  
nani mo iezu kakushita/ escondes tus sentimientos  
Liar/ mentiroso

Me doy cuenta de que esto del amor duele más de lo que en todos los libros y películas, tremendamente cursis y llenas de romance, cuentan.

Te miro desde el otro lado de la sala, esperando el momento perfecto para poder levantarme, ir hacia ti, y confesarme.

Pero el pecho se me oprime cada vez que veo como Brianna se acerca un poco más a ti, te coge del brazo y lo abraza, acerca tu rostro al suyo. A pesar de que tu mirada está llena de indiferencia y tiene un toque de molestia, eso, no reduce para nada el dolor de mi pecho.

Cuando no entendía nada no era tan doloroso.

boku wa koukai shiteru/ lo siento  
setsunakunaru yo/ y es doloroso  
shiriatte sugu dattara/ cuando nos encontremos de nuevo  
futsuu de irareta kamo.../ todo será como en el pasado  
ano goro no you ni/ como en los  
kigaru na kanji de/ días divertidos  
shoujiki ni naritai/ quiero que este amor  
ima no koi/sea sincero

Cuando decido por fin levantarme y empezar a andar hacia ti todo lo malo viene a mi cabeza.

Antes lo tenía todo claro, pero ahora las dudas acechan.

¿Y si me rechazas? ¿Y si ya no quieres que seamos amigos?

Eso segundo sería lo peor, desearía que si volvamos a vernos todo siga igual. Que si decidimos reunirnos todos nada haya cambiado entre nosotros, que podamos seguir divirtiéndonos como amigos.  
Por favor, si me declaro y me rechazas, por favor, no rechaces nuestra amistad, odiaría perder hasta eso de ti, así que por favor, no mates nuestros recuerdos como amigos, y permíteme, si es posible, en un futuro, crear nuevos.

ima sara sara/ahora todo está tan claro  
ososugiru yo ne/sé que es demasiado tarde  
kokoro wa/mi corazón  
kimi dake wo motomete iru kedo/desea estar contigo  
wazato kidzukanu furi shite.../ y yo sólo finjo no entenderlo…  
ima sara sara/ahora todo está tan claro  
boku wa shitteru/me he dado cuenta  
mae kara/siempre has sido  
kimi wa zutto tooi/ mi amor  
Lover/secreto

Pensando en lo que te diré he llegado a ti sin darme cuenta. Estoy parada delante de vosotros. Me miras y me sonríes con arrogancia, como siempre.

Siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora, desvío la mirada y digo:

 _"Necesito hablar contigo, si puedes salir un momento te lo agradecería"_

Aun no entiendo como he podido decir eso sin que la voz me tiemble.

No compruebo que si me siegues, estoy demasiado nerviosa para eso, simplemente camino hacia la salida del local que nuestro curso ha alquilado.

Fuera no hay nadie. Me apoyo en la pared que hay al lado de la puerta mientras espero.

Sales poco después y te quedas mirándome sin entender que pasa.

Cierro los ojos.

Respiro.

Y.

Lo suelto.

 _"Te quiero"_

kimi wa yatto boku no/finalmente eres  
Lover/mi novio  
Liar/mentiroso

* * *

Siento que mi forma de escribir no es la misma... Creo que ha cambiado, y no se si a mejor o a pero...

Bueno realmente espero que si alguien lee esta pequeño Song-Fic le guste ^v^

Jaa Ne~


End file.
